Fairy Tail Japanese Club
by I Love Erza
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, putri keluarga Heartfilia yang diam-diam adalah seorang otaku. Ia ingin bergabung dengan ekskul Japanese Club di sekolahnya, SMA Fairy Tail.Tapi diluar dugaan, ekskul itu hampir dibubarkan! Sekarang, ia memiliki misi untuk membuat JC kembali berjaya!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Japanese Club**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya author, Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, based on real life, may contain OOC! (mungkin ke depannya akan semakin OOC)**

 **Chapter 1**

Tahun ajaran baru di SMA Fairy Tail sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Bagi muruid-murid baru, minggu pertama mereka belajar kebanyakan diisi dengan perkenalan dan pembiasaan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah. Pemilihan pengurus kelas pun sudah dilaksanakan.

Hari Senin, di kelas 1-B, setelah istirahat ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sang ketua kelas, Erza Scarlet, masuk dan langsung menyuruh semua siswa duduk.

"Semuanya, harap tenang!" perintahnya. Seisi kelas langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Erza. Gadis itu meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang tampak berat di atas meja guru.

"Kertas apa itu?" Salah satu murid bertanya.

"Ini adalah formulir pendaftaran ekskul. Seperti yang kalian tahu, setiap murid di sekolah ini wajib mengikuti setidaknya satu ekskul. Kalian bebas memilih ekskul apapun yang kalian suka, maksimal tiga. Aku juga akan membagikan daftar ekskul beserta jadwal kegiatannya."

Seisi kelas langsung gaduh. Semua murid begitu antusias memilih ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti. Eh, tidak, tidak semuanya bersemangat, ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat lesu setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Erza.

"Aku harus memilih ekskul apa, ya?"

"Aku akan memilih jurnalistik."

"Kalau aku akan bergabung dengan klub basket."

"Ekskul, ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti ekskul apapun."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan naik kelas."

Ada juga yang baru menyadari, "Eh, barusan ada pengumuman apa, ya?" Sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi.

Di antara murid yang bersemangat, ada seorang siswi bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika membaca daftar ekskul. Matanya dengan cepat menelusuri setiap tulisan yang ada.

"Uwaaaah...ada klub sastra!" Gadis bertubuh mungil di sebelah Lucy berseru senang. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan ekskul yang diminatinya.

"Apa kamu akan bergabung dengan klub sastra, Levy?" Lucy bertanya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Levy McGarden mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebelum Lucy sempat menjawab, Erza kembali menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas dengan memberikan tambahan pengumuman, "Tolong serahkan kembali padaku kalau kalian sudah mengisi formulir yang tersedia. Kutunggu paling lambat minggu depan."

Lucy meneliti daftar di tangannya lagi, senyumnya kembali mengembang, "Yosh, sudah kuputuskan! Aku pasti akan bergabung!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau memilih ekskul apa, Lucy?" tanya Levy saat mereka sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas, bersiap pulang.

"Aku...ingin bergabung dengan Japanese Club!"

"Eh?! Kau tidak ingin ikut klub sastra?" Levy menatap Lucy tidak percaya.

Lucy mengangguk, "Begitulah."

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan bahasa Jepang, ya."

Ya, Lucy memang sangat menyukai bahasa Jepang. Semua itu berawal dari kesukaannya terhadap anime dan manga. Bisa dibilang, Lucy adalah seorang otaku(walaupun tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini). Ia memiliki koleksi manga dan anime yang cukup banyak di laptop. Ditambah lagi dengan figurin-figurin berbagai tokoh anime yang menghiasi kamarnya. Semua hal itulah yang membuatnya tertarik dan mulai mengenal huruf-huruf hiragana dan katakana sejak kelas 2 SMP. Sebagai sahabat Lucy sejak SMP, Levy mengetahui kegemaran baru sahabatnya itu.

Lucy melanjutkan pendidikannya di SMA Fairy Tail, salah satu sekolah favorit di kota Magnolia. Alasannya adalah, ia ingin bergabung dengan Japanese Club yang-setahunya-hanya ada di sekolah itu. Keinginannya semakin kuat ketika dirinya membaca sebuah artikel di koran yang memuat tentang kegiatan di JC. Lucy sudah membayangkan ia akan mengenakan kimono sama seperti murid-murid SMA Fairy Tail dalam foto.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak memilih ekskul yang sama denganmu, Levy."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau memang itu minatmu, aku tidak akan melarang. Eh, tapi aku dengar dari kakak kelas, katanya Japanese Club akan dibubarkan, lho."

Lucy yang awalnya sudah merasa lega, kembali menegakkan punggung, "Apa? Apa itu benar? Kenapa mau dibubarkan!?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lucy. Kupikir sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung pada guru."

"Benar juga."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat tiba, Lucy dan Levy menyerahkan formulir yang sudah diisi kepada Erza. Setelah itu, mereka memakan bekal bersama-sama. Seperti yang biasanya dilakukan.

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Lucy tampak terburu-buru dan ingin segera menghabiskan roti bakar selai stroberi kesukaannya. Levy bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Setelah makan, Lucy langsung menyimpan kotak bekalnya di laci meja. Saat gadis itu melangkah ke luar kelas, Levy bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah." Jawaban yang langsung membuat Levy keheranan.

.

.

.

"Pak Makarov!" Lucy berteriak kencang sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hal itu membuat sang kepala sekolah, Makarov Dreyar, hampir menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya.

Untung saja jarak antara ruang kepala sekolah dan ruang guru cukup jauh. Sehingga tidak akan ada guru yang menegur ketidaksopanannya itu. Lucy hanya menerima tatapan heran dan terkejut dari beberapa murid yang berada di sekitar ruangan.

Sebagai putri tunggal keluarga terpandang di Magnolia, sudah pasti Lucy banyak diajari tentang sikap dan tata krama sebagai putri bangsawan. Namun, karena ada hal yang menurut Lucy lebih penting untuk dipikirkan, ia tidak mempedulikan statusnya.

Untungnya juga, Makarov adalah teman lama ayah Lucy. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu pria tua itu sebelum dirinya tercatat sebagai siswi di SMA Fairy Tail. Makarov sudah mengetahui sifat Lucy yang terkadang bisa bertindak seenaknya jika menyangkut hal yang ia sukai.

"Pak Makarov!"

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Makarov masih berusaha meredam batuknya ketika Lucy berjalan cepat ke arahnya, "uhuk...Ada apa denganmu? Bikin kaget saja siang-siang begini. Biar kutebak, pasti ada masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan. Benar, tidak?"

"Pak Makarov,sekarang masih pukul 10 lewat 12 menit. Jadi sekarang masih pagi, bukan siang," Lucy meralat perkataan pria tua di depannya, "Dan memang benar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Pagi menjelang siang. Ya ampun, kau ini baru masuk sekolah seminggu tapi sudah terkena masalah? Yang benar saja."

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin bertanya, apa benar JC akan dibubarkan?"

"JC? Apa itu?" Makarov malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu JC?" Sekarang Lucy meragukan apakah Makarov benar-benar seorang kepala sekolah dan berapa lama Makarov menjabat. Masa, sih, ia tidak tahu berapa banyak dan apa saja ekskul di sekolahnya? Baiklah, lupakan saja.

"JC itu singkatan dari Japanese Club. Aku ingin tahu kenapa JC akan dibubarkan." Lucy mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Oh, klub bahasa Jepang itu, ya. Ehem...sebenarnya bukan dibubarkan, tapi JC tidak memiliki guru pembina. Karena guru yang sempat mengajar disini masih seorang mahasiswi dan mengundurkan diri empat bulan yang lalu karena sibuk dengan perkuliahannya. Dan saat ini, belum ada penggantinya."

"Anggotanya? Bagaimana dengan anggota JC? Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengurusnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, saat ini JC memiliki 5 orang anggota yang terdiri dari 3 murid kelas 3 dan 2 murid kelas 2. Sekarang, setiap murid kelas 3 sudah terbebas dari kewajibannya aktif dalam kegiatan ekskul supaya mereka bisa fokus untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Sedangkan murid kelas 2 itu jelas-jelas kurang serius di JC. Terbukti, mereka berdua sudah menjadi pengurus dalam kegiatan lain. Bagi mereka...JC hanya ekskul sampingan. Kupikir mereka akan kesulitan membagi waktu jika harus mengurus dua ekskul sekaligus." jelas Makarov panjang lebar.

"Sayang sekali JC harus begini. Padahal dulu saat pertama kali dibentuk oleh kakak-kakak kelasmu lima tahun yang lalu, JC sangat aktif. Anggotanya banyak, sering mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di luar sekolah dan memenangkan berbagai lomba bahasa atau budaya Jepang dan ditakuti sekolah lain. Aku serius, murid dari sekolah lain akan berkata, 'SMA Fairy Tail pasti akan mendapat juara lagi' setiap kali ada lomba. Dan mereka memang benar."

Lucy tidak mengerti kenapa penjelasan yang sudah dia dapatkan malah berubah menjadi sesi nostalgia Makarov, mengenang masa-masa kejayaan Japanese Club. Tapi Lucy tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ia jadi sedikit mengetahui perjalanan Japanese Club sampai sekarang ini.

"Seandainya kalian masih punya guru pembina...Nah, kamu sudah mengerti, kan? Bagaimana mungkin sebuah klub bisa berjalan tanpa ada-"

BRAAAK!

Lucy meletakkan telapak tangannya di meja kepala sekolah keras-keras. Alhasil, tangannya memerah.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" Mata Lucy terlihat berapi-api, sangat jelas kalau ia sangat bersemangat. Makarov langsung sadar, ini artinya Lucy benar-benar serius.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku...akan membuat JC kembali seperti semula! Ramai dan aktif, seperti dulu!"

"APAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **A/N : Semuanya, I Love Erza kembali lagi setelah 3 bulan menghilang dari Fanfiction. Ini fic kedua author setelah Gadis Air. Dan sesuai warning di atas, fic ini ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author. Walaupun nggak semua yang terjadi di fic ini sama persis dengan yang author alami.**

 **Yah, 52% real 48% imajinasi.**

 **Hope you like it and happy reading!^^**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy berjalan cepat kembali ke kelasnya. Wajar saja, itu karena waktu istirahat hampir berakhir. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Lucy!"

"Ya?"

Levy menatap Lucy dari atas sampai bawah, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Itu..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Aku mohon, Pak Makarov! Biarkan aku mengembalikan JC seperti dulu!" Lucy memohon sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maksudnya, kau mau mengurus klub itu?" tanya Makarov, memastikan.

"Sudah pasti!" tegas Lucy.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak akan berusaha sebaik dan sekeras mungkin!"

Makarov berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menyurutkan tekad gadis di depannya. Kalau Lucy sudah bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu..." Akhirnya Makarov menyerah. Lucy baru akan bersorak gembira...

"...tapi ada syaratnya."

...tidak jadi.

"S-syarat? Apa syaratnya?"

* * *

"Jadi aku harus mencari tiga anggota baru lagi supaya JC bisa diakui sebagai sebuah ekskul." Cerita Lucy berakhir.

"Yah, tidak heran, sih. Kamu tidak mau, kan, kalau jadi satu-satunya orang di klub itu?"

"Benar juga."Lucy berpikir, mencari tiga orang murid yang mau diajak bergabung pastinya tidak sulit. Toh, hanya tiga orang. Jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah seluruh murid kelas satu, tiga orang itu jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu yakin setidaknya akan ada 10 orang yang berminat.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau mencari tiga orang itu?" tanya Levy, bertepatan dengan bunyi bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir.

"Lihat saja besok." jawab Lucy singkat sembari mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menekan tombol-tombol di atasnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Levy melihat sekelompok murid berkumpul di depan mading sekolah. Mading yang memang bebas diisi oleh pengumuman atau pemberitahuan apapun oleh siswa. Namun, belakangan ini sebagian besar mading itu diisi oleh poster-poster promosi berbagai ekskul.

Levy berusaha melihat apa yang tertempel di mading. Ia mencoba menerobos kerumunan murid yang juga penasaran sama seperti dirinya. Sayang, tubuhnya yang mungil tidak memungkinkan. Dalam hati, Levy mengutuk tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak kunjung bertambah tinggi sejak dulu.

"Permisi, permisi, aku mau lewat."

Murid-murid yang berada di barisan depan perlahan menyingkir. Seolah-olah memberi jalan untuk Levy. Gadis kutu buku itu pun mulai bernafas lega. Sesampainya di depan mading, Levy mulai mencari tahu dan menemukan selembar kertas promosi dengan latar belakang perpaduan antara warna merah muda dan putih.

"Ini yang dipasang gadis cantik itu?"

"Japanese Club?"

"Memangnya di sekolah ini ada yang seperti itu? Aku baru tahu."

Levy mengamati poster yang sepertinya benar-benar asli buatan tangan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan poster lain yang mengandalkan berbagai aplikasi dalam komputer untuk mempercantik tampilannya.

Levy yakin kalau warna _background_ yang dihasilkan sebenarnya hanyalah dari perpaduan pensil warna. Poster itu juga dilengkapi dengan gambar pohon sakura di bagian bawahnya. Tulisan besar 'JAPANESE CLUB' berada di tengah-tengah poster. Selain itu, huruf kanji dan katakana yang kalau dilatinkan dibaca 'Nihon-go kurabu' terletak di bagian paling atas.

Ada juga beberapa aksara jepang yang Levy tidak tahu apa sebutannya, bagaimana cara membacanya atau apa artinya bertebaran memenuhi bagian kertas supaya tidak terlihat kosong. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah gambar gadis manga berekspresi wajah riang dengan ciri-ciri fisik menyerupai Lucy-atau mungkin itu memang Lucy?-yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

Isi pengumuman ditulis di dalam balon kata besar di samping si gadis manga. Hanya kalimat yang singkat dan sederhana.

 _Ayo bergabung dengan Japanese Club!_

 _Bagi yang berminat, dapat menghubungi Lucy Heartfilia dari kelas 1-B!_

 _Hari ini, kita akan berkumpul di ruangan klub sepulang sekolah!_

Itu saja. Benar-benar sederhana. Setelah membacanya, Levy bergegas ke kelas untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Hai, Levy! Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Lucy penuh semangat.

"Maksudmu poster yang kau tempel di mading? Tentu."

"Cukup bagus, kan? Aku memang tidak pandai mendesain atau menggambar, jadi kubuat saja apa pun yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku membuatnya tadi malam."

Levy menarik kursi di samping Lucy, lalu duduk, "Tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Gadis bersurai biru itu menggantungkan tasnya di samping meja, "Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan calon anggota sepulang sekolah?"

"Mmm... tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sabar melihat berapa banyak yang tertarik bergabung."

Setelah itu, pelajaran dimulai.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan matematika selama dua jam. Ia menatap papan tulis yang dipenuhi dengan angka-angka dengan bosan. Sebenarnya Lucy tidak menyukai mata pelajaran berhitung ini. Beruntung, ia dianugerahi dengan otak yang cemerlang sehingga ia dapat menyerap semua materi yang diberikan dengan mudah.

Setelah matematika, dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Berbanding terbalik dengan matematika, ini adalah pelajaran favorit Lucy. Tak heran ia begitu menyimak materi dengan penuh perhatian. Ditambah lagi yang mengajar adalah Bu Aries. Guru yang satu itu terkenal manis dan lemah lembut, membuatnya menjadi guru yang disukai banyak murid.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Lucy melirik jam, masih pukul 10.10.

Lucy merutuki waktu yang entah kenapa berjalan lambat sekali hari ini. Apalagi waktu pulang di sekolahnya memang jam empat sore. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dia sukai dari sekolahnya. Semasa SMP dulu, Lucy selalu menonton 4-5 episode anime setelah pulang sekolah. Sekarang, Lucy masih tetap setia menyaksikan anime. Dengan jadwal yang diubah menjadi malam hari mulai jam 8 hingga jam 9.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid pun tiba. Bel tanda waktu pulang telah berbunyi.

Dengan semangat, Lucy memasukkan seluruh buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Levy, maaf, hari ini kamu pulang sendiri, ya. Aku ada urusan!"

Levy tersenyum maklum, lalu mengangguk. Ia tahu Lucy sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Aku duluan!" pamit Lucy sebelum keluar kelas.

Lucy berlari di sepanjang koridor. Ia nyaris menabrak beberapa orang. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sampai di ruang JC yang berada terpisah di belakang sekolah secepat mungkin.

"Mungkin sudah ada seseorang di sana."

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar mengetahuinya.

Di ruang Japanese Club...

Lucy berhenti berlari perlahan-lahan, ia menatap pintu ruangan di depannya dengan ragu. Gadis berambut pirang itu tahu ada seseorang di dalam sana. Terbukti dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas sampai ke telinganya.

Setelah menelan ludah, Lucy memutar kenop pintu dan...mendapati seseorang, oh, bukan, bukan seseorang. Melainkan tiga orang. Ketiga orang itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing begitu melihat Lucy.

Lucy nyaris melonjak gembira. Tiga orang, persis seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu berarti ia telah berhasil memenuhi syarat dari Makarov dalam waktu tiga hari. Lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Lucy menutup pintu. Kini dia berhadapan dengan ketiga orang yang menatapnya penasaran.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike sewarna bunga sakura. Lucy sedikit heran melihatnya, selain karena warna rambutnya yang jarang dimiliki kebanyakan orang, ia juga melihat pemuda itu memakai syal bermotif kotak-kotak putih meskipun cuaca hari itu sedang panas.

Seragamnya juga terlihat kusut seperti belum disetrika.

Yang kedua, seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sepertinya dia adalah teman si rambut merah muda. Lucy sempat melihat mereka mengobrol sebelum menatap dirinya. Seragamnya memang lebih rapi, tetapi ia mengenakan bebarapa aksesori. Seperti kalung berbentuk pedang dengan semacam batu di atasnya, gelang logam, dan rantai yang melekat pada lubang sabuk di sisi kanan celananya. Lucy sendiri tidak tahu pasti apakah aksesori semacam itu diperbolehkan untuk dipakai di lingkungan sekolah. Menurutnya, penampilan pemuda itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan temannya.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah tua panjang dan bermata cokelat. Tadinya ia sedang duduk di kursi yang arahnya membelakangi Lucy. Ketika ia menoleh, barulah Lucy menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah Erza Scarlet, ketua kelasnya.

"Hey," si pemuda raven memanggil Lucy, "Apa kau yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Kami sudah melihat postermu." Sambung si pemuda salmon.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah." Erza memanggilnya, menyuruh Lucy masuk dan bergabung. Lucy baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri diam setelah menutup pintu. Buru-buru ia melepas sepatunya dan bergabung dengan tiga anggota baru Japanese Club itu.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Apa kalian ingin bergabung dengan Japanese Club?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja, karena itulah kami berada di sini." jawab si merah muda, mewakili teman-temannya.

Lucy tersenyum lebar, tujuannya sudah tercapai. Ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan tiga orang, "Selamat datang di Japanese Club. Terima kasih sudah bersedia bergabung. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kelas 1-B. Aku bermaksud memajukan Japanese Club ini. Kebetulah saat ini JC sedang kekurangan anggota, jadi aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian!"

Lucy melakukan _ojigi_ , yaitu membungkukkan badan hingga sembilan puluh derajat, " _Arigatou gozaimashita!_ "

"Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu." Erza tersenyum menanggapi sambutan Lucy.

Lucy kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri dulu?"saran si pemuda raven. Semuanya menyambut baik usulan itu. Mereka berempat duduk di karpet halus yang melapisi lantai.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Dari kelas 1-C," Natsu, si pemuda bersyal, memperkenalkan diri. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, "dan ini Gray, dia dari kelas yang sama denganku."

"Gray Fullbuster. Aku teman Natsu sejak masuk SD."

"Kalau aku...Lucy sudah mengenalku. Kami berasal dari kelas yang sama. Namaku Erza Scarlet, ketua kelas 1-B. Salam kenal." Erza memperkenalkan diri kepada Natsu dan Gray.

"Wah, Erza jadi ketua kelas, ya? Pasti tugasmu berat, kan." ucap Gray.

"Bukankah itu hebat?"sahut Natsu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, jadi ketua kelas itu tidak mudah." tegas Gray.

"Memangnya Gray pernah jadi ketua kelas?" tanya Lucy ingin tahu.

"Dulu, waktu aku kelas 2 SMP. Tapi aku mengundurkan diri di semester dua karena...yah, merasa keberatan."

Lucy mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Tapi...nama kalian semua unik, ya! Misalnya, Natsu. Itu artinya musim panas, kan? Apa kau lahir saat musim panas?"

"Uh...ya." Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, "Mungkin itu alasan di balik namaku. Tapi, seringkali orang mengiraku lahir di musim semi...karena warna rambutku."

Gray nampak menahan tawa, "Nama 'Natsu' lebih cocok untukmu. Bayangkan, seandainya kau lahir di musim semi, maka akan menjadi, pfft...Haru Dragneel. Kedengarannya aneh, kan?" Akhirnya tawa Gray meledak.

Meski jengkel, mau tidak mau, Natsu harus setuju dengan perkataan Gray.'Natsu Dragneel' memang terdengar lebih baik. Dibandingkan dengan Haru Dragneel, Aki Dragneel, atau Fuyu Dragneel. Bagus, berkat percakapan ini, kalau suatu saat Natsu memiliki adik lagi, mungkin ketiga nama itu bisa jadi rekomendasi yang cocok.

"Kurasa kau benar." timpal Erza setengah berpikir, "Kalau begitu, apa Gray lahir saat bulan Desember?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"  
"Dari namamu. Berarti 'abu-abu', kan? Memang, sih, penulisannya beda. 'Gray' bukan 'Grey'. Tapi pengucapannya tetap sama. Kupikir kau lahir saat musim dingin saat langit berwarna kelabu dan menurunkan butiran salju." jelas Erza.

"Selain itu, mungkin juga karena nama ayahku. Kalian tahu, ayahku bernama Silver."

"Silver? Perak? Bukankah itu cocok sekali." komentar Lucy.

"Memang, sih, apalagi aku punya kakak perempuan yang sudah kuliah bernama Ultear Milkovich. Nama itu berasal ibuku yang bernama Ul. Ibuku bilang Ultear berarti 'air mata Ul'. Kakakku diberi nama begitu karena saat dia dilahirkan, ibuku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa berhenti menangis." jelas Gray panjang lebar.

Lucy dan Erza berdecak kagum mendengarnya.

"Keluargamu kompak sekali," puji Erza, "Andai saja aku punya keluarga sekompak itu, ya? Ul...tear, aku mengerti. Menurutku itu nama yang sangat indah, apalagi melihat arti dibalik nama itu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu langsung pada kakakku. Aku yakin, dia akan sangat senang. Karena...kupikir selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan namanya sendiri." Pikiran Gray melayang sesaat, tapi kemudian dia kembali fokus pada percakapan, "Kalau Erza? Apa ada arti khusus dibalik namamu?"

"Erza,ya. Sepertinya tidak ada arti khusus apapun. Tapi kalau Scarlet, itu berarti merah tua. Sesuai dengan warna rambutku."

"Yah, bisa dimengerti, sih. Kalau begini, kan, namamu jadi mudah diingat." ujar Natsu.

Lucy mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya sementara ketiga temannya melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Ada tiga pesan masuk. Semuanya dikirim dari ibunya, Layla Heartfilia. Ia tidak menyadari adanya pesan-pesan itu karena HP-nya selalu berada dalam mode diam. Lucy khawatir kalau HP-nya tiba-tiba berdering di tengah pelajaran. Itu akan sangat memalukan karena dia telah mengganggu proses belajar di kelasnya.

 _Lucy, kenapa belum pulang?_

Itu pesan pertama.

 _Apa kau ada urusan?_

Pesan kedua.

Dan yang terakhir berbunyi,

 _Apakah Capricorn perlu menjemputmu?_

Ah, ya, Lucy baru ingat kalau dia belum mengatakan pada ibunya kalau dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Cepat-cepat dia mengetik balasan.

 _Maaf, Mama. Aku akan pulang sesegera mungkin, dan tidak usah menyuruh Capricorn untuk menjemputku._

Setelah pesan terkirim, Lucy melirik jam. 10 menit lagi jarum pendek jam akan menunjuk angka lima. Pantas saja ibunya mengirim pesan berkali-kali.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore." Gray melihat langit di luar jendela. Sinar oranye sedikit mewarnai langit. Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa waktu terus berjalan.

"Benar." Natsu dan Erza juga mengetahui bahwa mereka hampir melewati batas waktu pulang mereka. SMA Fairy Tail memberlakukan aturan bahwa setiap ekskul yang memiliki jadwal pada hari Senin sampai Kamis tidak boleh melanjutkan kegiatan mereka melewati pukul lima. Itu adalah batas maksimalnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang saja. Aku tidak ingin kalian pulang terlalu sore." Lucy bermaksud mengakhiri pertemuan pertama mereka, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian semua. Kalian benar-benar teman yang menyenangkan."

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang karena kita bisa berbagi kegemaran yang sama. Benar, kan?" Erza beralih pada Natsu dan Gray. Ucapan Erza diikuti dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi penjaga sekolah akan datang dan mengunci ruangan ini. Oh iya, jangan lupa Japanese Club jadwalnya setiap hari Sabtu sepulang sekolah sampai jam 2. Tapi, bisa juga lebih lama kalau kalian mau."

Lucy berdiri, diikuti yang lain. Mereka bersalaman satu sama lain dan saling berpamitan. Tepat saat mereka sudah keluar, penjaga sekolah muncul dan mengunci ruangan yang baru saja mereka tempati.

"Sampai besok, Lucy." Erza melambai pada Lucy saat mereka berada di halaman sekolah. Natsu dan Gray sudah menuju tempat parkir motor di samping sekolah. Lucy membalas lambaian Erza sebelum mereka berpisah.

Lucy melangkah ke gerbang sekolah. Bangunan itu sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid lain yang sepertinya mengikuti kegiatan ekskul atau mengerjakan tugas. Mereka juga baru akan pulang sama seperti Lucy.

Lucy terkejut ketika di luar gerbang dia mendapati mobil sedan hitam mewah. Dia sangat mengenal mobil itu. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam rapi. Itu Capricorn, supir pribadi Lucy.

"Capricorn, sedang apa kau disini?" Lucy bertanya walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput Anda, nona Lucy."

Ya, sudah pasti begitu, bukan? Sangat tidak mungkin jika Capricorn berada di sana untuk mencari tanaman herbal atau memata-matai pengedar obat-obatan terlarang. Eh, yang terakhir itu mungkin saja terjadi jika ada perintah dari ayahnya.

Dengan sigap, Capricorn membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lucy. Setelah majikannya masuk, dia segera menutup pintu, kembali ke kursi pengemudi lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Meskipun memiliki seorang supir yang siap mengantarnya ke mana saja, Lucy lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Alasannya adalah supaya ia dan Levy bisa pergi dan dan pulang sekolah bersama, walaupun itu berarti ia harus berjalan selama hampir satu jam setiap hari. Terkadang mereka juga pergi ke toko buku bersama sepulang sekolah jika ada keluaran terbaru novel atau manga favoritnya.

Capricorn hanya mengantar atau menjemput Lucy di saat-saat tertentu saja, misalnya ketika sedang hujan. Kalau sudah begitu, Lucy akan meminta Capricorn untuk menjemput dan mengantar Levy pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku yakin sudah mengatakan pada mama untuk tidak menjemputku."

"Saya tidak menerima pesan apapun dari nyonya."

Lucy memeriksa _handphone_ -nya lagi. Sepertinya ia terlambat memberitahu ibunya. Wanita itu sudah terlanjur menyuruh Capricorn menjemput putrinya.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Lucy mulai melaju menuju kediaman megah keluarga Heartfilia.

" _Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan."_ gumam Lucy. Pengalaman barunya hari ini benar-benar berkesan baginya. Ia berharap ia akan selalu melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang menyenangkan bersama Natsu, Gray dan Erza. Sebisa mungkin, dia ingin agar mereka merasa betah berada di Japanese Club. Di benaknya Lucy sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk teman-teman barunya itu. Dia yakin dengan bantuan mereka, Japanese Club bisa terus maju. Pastinya...mereka juga ingin Japanese Club berkembang, bukan?

Pandangan Lucy tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Mobilnya melewati toko buku besar yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Levy. Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat sesuatu...

"CAPRICORN! Cepat berhenti! Cepat! Ada manga Assassination Classroom volume terbaru yang harus kubeli! Aku lupa hari ini tanggal terbitnya! "

"Nona Lucy..."

Capricorn langsung menuruti permintaan putri otaku itu...

 **To be continue**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak siswa karena jam pulang yang lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari lain sehingga mereka bisa beristirahat. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi beberapa orang. Banyak yang memanfaatkan jam pulang cepat pada hari Sabtu untuk melaksanakan jadwal kegiatan ekskul. Tidak terkecuali Japanese Club. Begitu bel tanda waktu pulang berbunyi, Lucy cepat-cepat mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berlari ke ruang klub. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai kegiatan.

Sesampainya di ruang klub, ruangan itu masih kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sepertinya Lucy datang terlalu cepat. Gadis itu mengamati ruangan klubnya. Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak terlalu kotor. Tetapi beberapa meja dan kursi yang ada di ruangan itu tertutup lapisan debu. Wajar saja, ruangan itu tidak pernah dipakai lagi selama lebih dari dua bulan. Selain karena lebih nyaman, itulah yg menjadi alasan Lucy dan yang lainnya memilih duduk di karpet saat pertemuan pertama.

"Kelihatannya ruangan ini harus dibersihkan lebih dulu." Lucy terpaksa meletakkan tasnya di lantai yang menurutnya cukup bersih lalu mengambil sebuah sapu yang bersandar di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia mulai menyapu.

"Permisi." Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Lucy melihat ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati Natsu yang baru datang. Pemuda itu menutup pintu sebelum balas menatap Lucy dan tersenyum, "Wah, cepat sekali kau datang."

"Ehehe...iya." Lucy membalas singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Natsu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menyadari lantai sedikit kotor, "Uhm...apakah aku harus melepas sepatuku?"

Lucy menggeleng cepat, "Untuk saat ini tidak usah. Tidak sampai lantainya bersih."

"Baiklah." Natsu melangkah masuk, dan meletakkan tasnya di samping tas Lucy. Tanpa perlu diminta, pemuda berambut salmon itu mengambil sapu dan membantu Lucy.

"Terima kasih." ucap Lucy.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kalau kita sudah selesai."

Berkat Natsu, pekerjaan Lucy selesai lebih cepat. Ketika mereka sudah menyapu sebagian ruangan, Natsu berhenti. Ia menyandarkan sapunya ke dinding, "Lucy, kita harus menyingkirkan karpet ini."

Tepat pada saat itu, Erza datang, "Ternyata kalian sedang bersih-bersih. Apakah aku datang terlambat?"

"Tidak, kau justru datang di waktu yang tepat." Natsu mulai menggulung karpet dan bersiap membawanya, "Erza, bisakah kau menggantikanku menyapu? Aku akan membersihkan karpet ini di luar."

Erza menyanggupi, "Baiklah."

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, Erza dan Lucy sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Akhirnya selesai juga." Lucy meletakkan sapu-sapu yang digunakan ke tempatnya semula. Ia melirik jam, sudah jam 12 lewat 18 menit. Ia heran mengapa Gray belum datang.

"Aku datang! Maaf aku terlambat. Aku punya jadwal piket hari ini." Gray masuk dan langsung meletakkan tasnya.

"Oh, jadi kau punya jadwal piket hari ini? Baguslah, kalau begitu kamu bisa membantu Natsu di luar. Kami akan merapikan ruangan ini." Erza langsung menyuruh Gray membantu.

"Itu saja? Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini."

"Tenang saja, Gray, masih ada tugas untukmu setelah kau selesai." tukas Lucy. Gray langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu masuk kembali dengan karpet yang sudah dibersihkan. Berikutnya, Lucy meminta Natsu dan Gray mengeluarkan semua meja dan kursi serta sebuah rak buku kayu berukuran sedang yang hanya berisi sebuah kamus, buku-buku tentang belajar bahasa Jepang, dan sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang entah apa isinya. Tugas mereka sekarang adalah membersihkan semua perabotan itu dengan kain dan tisu basah.

Erza dan Lucy menata barang-barang lain yang tersisa seperti rak sepatu dan kipas angin, sementara Natsu dan Gray sibuk di luar. Lucy masih bisa mendengar mereka bekerja sambil beradu mulut tentang keterlambatan Gray. Biarkan saja mereka. Lucy baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya ruangan klub mereka cukup luas. Hampir sama seperti sebuah kelas. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki ide untuk menata ulang ruangan klub. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hasilnya nanti.

Akhirnya, setelah semua perabotan yang dibersihkan dimasukkan dan diletakkan kembali di tempatnya semula, kegiatan bersih-bersih dadakan itu berakhir. Jarum pendek jam hampir menyentuh angka dua. Kali ini Lucy dan kawan-kawan memilih duduk di kursi. Acara bersih-bersih ini tidak begitu melelahkan bagi mereka. Untunglah cuaca siang ini agak mendung, sehingga mereka tidak merasakan udara panas. Lucy memberi teman-temannya masing-masing satu kaleng minuman dingin.

"Wow, Lucy, kapan kau membeli ini?" tanya Natsu. Ia menerima pemberian Lucy dengan senang hati. Kebetulan Natsu memang merasa haus.

"Baru saja. Saat kalian berdua mulai memasukkan meja dan kursi." jawab Lucy sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Erza.

"Pulang," Gray yang menjawab. Jawaban itu membuat dirinya menerima tatapan tajam dari Erza, cepat-cepat Gray menambahkan,"Eh...memang benar, kan. Sebentar lagi jam 2, lho. Itu...waktunya kita pulang, kan?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, untuk pertemuan pertama klub, kalian malah harus beres-beres." tiba-tiba Lucy merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, tidak nyaman berada di ruangan yang kotor." tanggap Natsu, santai.

"Iya, Natsu benar." Gray setuju.

"Omong-omong soal klub," Semua orang melihat ke arah Erza, "bukankah kita harus menentukan pengurus? Maksudku JC belum bubar, masih terdaftar dalam ekskul sekolah, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita menentukan pengurus."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan sekarang saja?" usul Lucy. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Pertama, kita harus menentukan ketua klub. Ada yang bersedia?"

"Kau saja." tunjuk Gray.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kulihat kau yang paling bersemangat, sepertinya kau cocok untuk jadi ketua. Ditambah lagi, bukankah kau yang berusaha mencari anggota dan menjalankan klub ini?"

Erza mengangguk-angguk, gadis itu setuju dengan pendapat Gray. Begitu juga dengan Natsu, "Kau pasti bisa jadi ketua yang hebat, Lucy!"

Melihat dukungan teman-temannya, Lucy berpikir, _"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku. Ayo, kau pasti bisa!"_

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Lucy setuju, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menjadi bendahara." Erza mengajukan diri.

"Yang terakhir, sekretaris. Siapa yang bersedia?" Lucy mengamati Natsu dan Gray secara bergantian, Natsu tampak tidak bersemangat. Mungkin ia berpikir menjadi sekretaris adalah hal yang merepotkan. Berbeda dengan Gray yang...biasa saja. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Gray, Natsu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada teman sekaligus rivalnya. Isyarat supaya Lucy memilih Gray untuk diserahi tugas.

"Gray, kau bisa melakukannya? Kau harus mencatat kehadiran kami setiap minggu."

"Kau kan, pernah menjadi ketua kelas. Pasti ini tugas mudah untukmu." ujar Erza.

"Benar, benar! Ditambah kau punya printer di rumah, jadi seandainya ada yang perlu dicetak seperti lembar absen kau tidak harus repot-repot pergi ke warnet." tambah Natsu.

"Apa-apaan alasanmu itu..." gumam Gray, walaupun ia menyadari ucapan Natsu ada benarnya, "Oke. Akan kulakukan."

"Dan aku yang menjadi anggotanya. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa...selain menghadiri pertemuan setiap minggu!" kata Natsu, ucapannya berhasil membuat Lucy tersenyum geli.

"Yosh, dengan begini pengurus Japanese Club SMA Fairy Tail angkatan 27, resmi dibentuk!" melihat Lucy bersemangat, itu membuat yang lain bersemangat juga.

"Gray, tugas pertamamu sebagai sekretaris, catat susunan kepengurusan ini."

Yang bersangkutan langsung melaksanakan perintah dari sang ketua, ia mengeluarkan buku catatan dan mulai menulis, "Apa ini perlu kuketik dan kucetak juga?"

"Oh...ya, nanti aku akan menempelkannya di dinding." Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang klub, ia kembali teringat akan rencananya, _"Pasti bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu."_

"Ng, berikutnya, kita akan mengumpulkan uang kas mulai minggu depan, ya. Aku juga akan membuat buku kas. " ucapan Erza langsung menyita perhatian semua orang.

"Gawat, nih, itu artinya aku harus mulai mengurangi jajan." Natsu membuka dompet untuk memeriksa isinya. Syukurlah, masih ada uangnya. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyisihkan uang saku.

"Kuharap uang kasnya tidak terlalu tinggi." harap Gray, setengah memohon.

"Ahahaha...tenang saja, ini tidak setinggi yang kalian bayangkan, kok."

"Benarkah?" Natsu masih ragu.

Lucy tertawa, ia tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya karena bisa berkumpul dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Lucy duduk bersama dan mengobrol. Tapi berapa kalipun ia melakukannya, ia tidak pernah bosan. Lucy justru ingin terus melakukannya. Teman-teman barunya ini, mereka baru saling kenal selama seminggu, tapi sudah bisa mengobrol dengan lancar dan akrab seperti ini. Lucy merasa ia cocok berada bersama mereka. Ia berharap, mereka bukan hanya menjadi teman, tapi juga sahabatnya.

"Eh, kenapa kau tertawa, Lucy?" tanya Gray, heran. Ia merasa sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu.

Lucy menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Nah, karena ini sudah jam 2 lebih, sudah waktunya kita pulang. Pertemuan pertama kita-"

"Pertemuan pertama? Aku yakin kita sudah bertemu pada hari Selasa kemarin. Kalau bukan kalian yang kutemui, lalu siapa? Hantu?" Natsu memotong ucapan Lucy dengan candaan.

Tangan Gray sudah gatal ingin menjitak kepala pink Natsu, tapi ditahan. Dalam hati ia merasa geli juga mendengarnya.

Lucy tertawa lagi, "Hahaha...lucu sekali, maksudku, pertemuan klub! Pertemuan resmi yang sesuai jadwal! Yang kemarin itu...aku hanya tidak sabar. Aku senang pertemuan hari ini berlangsung sama menyenangkannya dengan yang kemarin. Kuharap...kuharap kita bisa terus seperti ini."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu." tanggap Erza.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya JC lebih lama lagi. Satu jam itu terlalu cepat, tahu..." tukas Gray.

"Oooh...aku yakin, mulai minggu depan kalian akan berada lebih lama di ruangan ini. Kujamin." Lucy terlihat sangat yakin.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu, penasaran.

"Pokoknya, lihat saja minggu depan."

Semua teman-temannya jadi gaduh, mereka menebak-nebak apa yang sedang direncanakan gadis Heartfilia itu. Tapi apapun tebakan mereka, tak ada satupun yang benar. Saat ini hanya Lucy yang tahu. Biarlah yang lain penasaran selama satu minggu.

"Nah, semuanya, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Lucy sambil meraih tasnya. Yang lain mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan bersama hingga gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, Natsu, Gray dan Erza berpisah dengan Lucy. Mereka tidak menyadari gadis berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "Ini aku, Lucy Heartfilia, ya,...bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ya, aku sudah punya ide. Maaf, kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah Anda menjemputku di sekolah? Teman-temanku sudah pulang. Aku juga ingin ikut merancangnya. Ya...mungkin kita bisa mulai mengerjakannya malam ini. Baik, tidak masalah. Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan Anda."

Panggilan berakhir. Lucy menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya, ia memandang sekilas punggung teman-temannya yang perlahan menjauh, sebelum berjalan kembali memasuki sekolah.

"Minggu depan akan ada apa, ya?" Tiga sekawan itu masih bertanya-tanya.

 **To be continue**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa Lucy sadari, hari Sabtu sudah tiba. Lucy bangun lebih cepat dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mengenakan seragam olahraga dan mengikat rambutnya. Selesai sarapan, Lucy melangkah ke sekolah dengan cepat.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga."

Hari Sabtu selalu dimulai dengan kegiatan senam pagi atau jalan santai. Setelah itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Levy seusai senam, "Kelihatannya hari ini kau ceria sekali?"

Lucy meneguk minumannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Levy, "Hmm...hari ini aku akan bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang? Apa maksudnya?" Sebelum Lucy menjawab, Levy sudah menerka-nerka sendiri jawabannya, "Oh, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan hari ini kau berniat mengunjungi toko buku yang baru buka di mall? Atau...Ah! Pasti kau bermaksud menghadiri acara _meet & greet_ bersama Will Neville, penulis novel terkenal _Key of the Starry Heavens_?!"

Lucy tertawa mendengar penuturan Lucy. Yah, dia akui semua kegiatan yang disebutkan Levy itu menyenangkan. Tapi, hari ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia impikan sejak dua tahun terakhir.

"Tebakanmu salah semua, Levy. Kalaupun iya, sudah pasti aku akan mengajakmu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan, saat istirahat. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, kita harus bersiap-siap." Lucy mulai mengeluarkan kotak pensil dan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa Jerman. Sesuai janji Bu Evergreen (anak-anak di kelas ini memanggilnya Frau Evergreen) minggu lalu, hari ini mereka akan memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Jerman di depan kelas. Frau Evergreen memanggil muridnya secara acak, tidak berdasarkan urutan absen. Siapa yang namanya disebut, itulah yang maju ke depan. Lucy menunggu giliran di bangkunya dengan gelisah. Berulang kali ia menggumamkan teks yang sudah dibuatnya di buku tulis, berusaha menghafalkannya. Lucy khawatir akan lupa apa yang harus ia katakan karena gugup.

Satu-persatu teman-temannya maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Erza dan Levy sudah dipanggil di awal pelajaran.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Jantung Lucy terasa melompat keluar saat namanya disebut. Dengan langkah sedikit gemetar, ia melangkah ke depan kelas. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya. Lucy menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Frau Evergreen. Lucy mengangguk dan memulai perkenalan dengan sapaan, " _Guten Morgen!_ "

" _Morgen!_ " sahut murid-murid seisi kelas.

" _Mein Name ist Lucy Heartfilia. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt. Ich komme aus Magnolia..._ "

Selanjutnya apa lagi, ya?

" _...I-Ich wohne in Magnolia. Ich bin Schülerin. Danke!_ "

Syukurlah, Lucy bisa mengingatnya.

" _Sehr gut_. Silahkan duduk kembali."

Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan. Lucy kembali ke bangkunya dengan langkah ringan, seolah-olah beban berat telah hilang. Hingga jam pelajaran berakhir, ada sebagian kecil murid yang belum mendapat kesempatan maju ke depan kelas. Mereka akan memperkenalkan diri pada pertemuan berikutnya.

Waktu istirahat tiba, sesuai janjinya tadi pagi, Lucy menceritakan rencananya hari ini pada Levy.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Levy, memastikan, "Itu artinya JC baru benar-benar dimulai hari ini?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Menyenangkan bukan, bisa melakukan kegiatan klub bersama teman-temanmu."

"Pantas saja belakangan ini kau terlihat akrab dengan Erza. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan desas-desus itu?"

"Hah? Desas-desus apa?"

"Kau belum tahu? Belakangan guru-guru melihat banyak orang tak dikenal berkeliaran di belakang sekolah. Tidak banyak murid yang tahu karena mereka datang di sore hari. Pernah, suatu sore ada seorang wanita muda yang ditanya keperluannya oleh salah satu guru, katanya ia mau menjemputmu. Nah, apakah kamu tahu siapa kira-kira orang itu?"

"Eh...mungkin...orang itu suruhan ayahku. Kau tahu, kan, kadang-kadang ayahku menyuruh bawahannya untuk menjemputku."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi waktu itu kan, kamu pulang seperti biasanya. Untuk apa ayahmu menyuruh orang asing menjemput putrinya yang sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Capricorn saja?"

"Errr...aku tidak tahu, mungkin ayahku lupa. Nanti biar kutanyakan padanya."

Tidak, semua yang dikatakan Lucy hanyalah karangan semata. Sebagian besar kata-katanya adalah kebohongan. Demi menyiapkan sebuah kejutan.

" _Maafkan aku, Levy."_ Lucy merasa bersalah karena membohongi sahabatnya, _"Aku janji akan segera menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya."_

Pelajaran kedua sekaligus pelajaran terakhir hari ini dimulai. Prakarya. Pak Reedus, guru prakarya, menuliskan alat dan bahan serta langkah-langkah membuat bubur kertas. Mereka akan praktek membuat kerajinan dari bubur kertas yang dibentuk. Lucy tidak begitu memperhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya. Selain karena ia tidak menyukai pelajaran prakarya, Lucy lebih fokus memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Akhirnya, bel tanda waktu pulang berbunyi. Lucy menarik nafas lega.

"Pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini. Jangan lupa membawa bahan-bahan yang diperlukan minggu depan." pesan Pak Reedus sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Levy, Lucy melangkah meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru. Langkahnya terhenti karena Erza memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Maukah kau pergi ke ruang klub bersamaku?"

"Maaf, untuk sekali ini aku harus duluan. Ada kejutan untuk kalian. Erza, bisakah kau mengajak Natsu dan Gray bersamamu? Hari ini Gray ada tugas piket, kan? Sebaiknya kalian pergi bersama-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersama mereka. Aku ingin tahu, kejutan apa yang kau siapkan." Erza pun berlalu.

Lagi-lagi Lucy berlari menuju ruang klub. Ia nyaris menabrak orang lain, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli.

Sesampainya di depan ruang klub, Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong roknya. Ia segera memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu langsung terbuka.

Lucy tersenyum puas. Sekarang, ia tinggal menunggu teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Gray menghampiri Erza dan Natsu di kantin.

"Lama? Menurutku kau terlalu cepat. Kau yakin kau benar-benar piket?" tanya Erza ragu.

Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, sebenarnya mendengar Lucy menyiapkan kejutan untuk kita, aku berusaha menyelesaikan tugasku secepatnya."

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat. Lucy sudah menunggu kita." Natsu mengajak mereka meninggalkan kantin. Dari kantin, mereka hanya perlu melewati UKS, berjalan sebentar, lalu melewati perpustakaan. Setelah melewati pintu kaca, yang berarti pintu untuk ke luar sekolah dari belakang, mereka berlari melewati halaman belakang dan sampailah di ruang klub.

"Lucy!" Gray yang pertama masuk. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Natsu dan Erza. Ketiganya terperangah ketika melihat ruangan klub mereka. Ruangan itu benar-benar berbeda.

"Hei...kita tidak salah masuk, kan?" Natsu sontak keluar ruangan, memastikan mereka masuk ke ruangan yang benar.

"Tidak, aku yakin...ini memang...ruang klub kita." Meski berkata begitu, Gray terdengar ragu.

"Ini...bagus sekali." Erza terpukau.

Ruangan JC yang dulu nampak luas dan terkesan minim perabotan kini tampak lebih nyaman. Hampir seluruh lantai tertutupi karpet, ada beberapa bantal besar ditumpuk di sudut ruangan. Oh, jangan lupakan kulkas mini di sudut lainnya. Ketika Natsu, Gray, dan Erza masuk, mereka disambut dengan sofa biru yang nampak mahal. Di depan sofa itu ada meja yang ditutupi taplak meja hijau muda. Natsu menghitung ada tiga rak buku besar yang masih kosong di sekitar sofa dan meja itu. Dua di depan meja, dan satu di samping sofa.

Dan dimana meja dan kursi yang selama ini mereka gunakan? Tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya, ada empat buah meja kayu dengan bentuk dan ukiran rumit pada kaki-kakinya. Keempat meja itu digabung hingga terlihat seperti satu meja besar. Di sekelilingnya, ada enam kursi dengan bantalan dan sandaran berwarna biru.

"Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah lihat ruangan yang mirip seperti ini?" ucapan Erza langsung membuat Natsu dan Gray menoleh, menghentikan kekaguman mereka.

"Ah, apa kau mengalami yang namanya di...dija vu?" tanya Natsu.

"Yang benar deja vu!" ralat Gray sambil memukul kepala Natsu gemas.

"Hai, semuanya! Selamat datang di Japanese Club yang baru! _Youkoso!_ " Tiba-tiba Lucy muncul dari belakang dan mengejutkan semuanya. Ia menenteng tas kertas berisi kue brownies keju.

"LUCY!" Ketiga temannya menyebut namanya serempak.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?"

"Sejak kapan ruang klub menjadi seperti ini? Tapi, aku lebih suka yang begini, sih."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan semua ini?"

" _Maa, maa,_ tenanglah." Lucy kewalahan menghadapi hujan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, "Lebih baik sekarang kita duduk dulu. Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Mereka berempat duduk mengitari meja kayu mengkilap yang jelas-jelas terlihat baru. Lucy memotong kue yang dibawanya menjadi empat bagian sama besar. Empat cangkir berisi teh buatannya turut menemani mereka.

"Bahkan ada _tea set_ juga." gumam Gray, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada adegan minum teh di anime K-ON. Para tokohnya juga melakukan ini di ruang klub mereka." ujar Erza.

"Erza pernah menontonnya? Kebetulan sekali, sebenarnya aku memang meniru desain ruangan klub mereka, dengan sedikit tambahan."

"Eh, Lucy, apa kau...seorang otaku?" tanya Natsu ragu-ragu, "Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada bahasa Jepang saja."

"Ya, aku tidak terlihat seperti itu, ya? Memang sih, tidak banyak yang tahu. Kalian adalah sedikit dari beberapa orang yang tahu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membuat ruangan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah. Setelah melihat ruangan klub kita, aku berdiskusi dengan salah satu kenalan ayahku, dia seorang desainer interior yang masih muda, tapi kemampuannya sudah diakui. Aku biasa memanggilnya nona Hisui. Aku merasa sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku hanya iseng menunjukkan sketsa desain ruangan yang kuimpikan padanya, berharap aku bisa mewujudkannya suatu hari nanti. Saat itu, nona Hisui berjanji akan membantuku. Akhirnya, aku menagih janji itu seminggu yang lalu. Meski awalnya nona Hisui ragu-ragu karena aku memilih tempat di sekolah, tapi akhirnya ia mau membantuku. Aku harap dengan begini kita juga bisa menarik minat anggota baru klub tahun depan."

"Kalau begitu, orang-orang tak dikenal yang terlihat datang di sore hari, dan berada di belakang sekolah itu...bagian dari proyekmu ini, ya? Kudengar ada beberapa guru yang sudah melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah." ujar Gray.

"Begitulah, aku memang sengaja memilih waktu malam hari untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Supaya tidak mengganggu kegiatan di sekolah dan untuk merahasiakannya dari kalian. Tapi itu malah membuat desas-desus aneh di kalangan guru." Lucy menarik nafas panjang dan menyesap tehnya sejenak, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, sementara ketiga temannya menyapukan pandangan mereka ke seluruh ruang klub, untuk mengamati setiap inchi perubahan yang ada.

" _Luar biasa...bahkan dia menambahkan AC!"_ batin Gray. Di baru menyadari adanya pendingin ruangan itu.

" _Apa-apaan dengan dispenser itu? Aku bisa membuat mi cup instan disini!"_ Natsu mulai berpikir untuk benar-benar membawa mi instan.

" _Aku bisa mengisi kulkas mini di sana dengan kue stroberi."_ Inilah yang ada di dalam pikiran Erza.

Saat itulah, Lucy kembali bicara, "Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu egois, ya? Aku bermaksud memberi kejutan untuk kalian, makanya aku tidak membicarakan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya agak...kelewatan."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf." tukas Erza.

"Sekarang tempat ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ruang klub."sahut Gray.

"Omong-omong untuk apa proyektor LCD itu?" Natsu menunjuk benda yang dimaksud, "Apa kau punya materi dalam laptop atau apa?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Selain itu, kita bisa sesekali menonton anime bersama."

"Kereeeeeen! Kalau begitu, sih, aku akan betah berada di sini terus!" Natsu berdiri dan mulai mengitari ruangan "baru" mereka.

"Hei, Lucy, bisakah aku membawa koleksi manga-ku kesini? Aku punya banyak sekali koleksi di rumah. Kupikir aku bisa meletakkan sebagian di sini, jadi kalian bisa membacanya juga. Bagaimana?" Gray menawarkan.

"Ide bagus. Setidaknya kita bisa mengisi rak buku. Aku juga akan mengisinya dengan buku-buku materi klub dan koleksi manga shoujo-ku nanti. Memangnya kau punya manga apa saja?"

"Banyak. Misalnya Code Breaker, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, Detective Conan dan masih banyak lagi."

"Kalau begitu, bawakan _manga_ Detective Conan dan One Piece. Sudah lama aku ingin membacanya. Aku juga mengoleksi manga, tapi lebih banyak membeli manga shoujo."

Pada akhirnya, hari ini pun mereka tidak berlatih sama sekali. Walaupun mereka berada lebih lama di ruang klub. Natsu bergabung dengan percakapan Lucy dan Gray, pembicaraan mereka hanya seputar anime atau manga favorit, awal mula mereka menyukai anime, teman-teman otaku mereka(jika ada) dan anime musiman terbaru.

Erza adalah satu-satunya yang masih awam tentang dunia anime, karena ia satu-satunya non-otaku di kalangan mereka. Meski begitu, ia sudah menonton setidaknya lima judul anime karena direkomendasikan oleh temannya yang seorang otaku semasa SMP. Ia tidak memahami istilah-istilah seperti moe, bishoujo, loli, dan lain-lain. Oleh karena itu dia lebih banyak menyimak daripada ikut mengobrol.

Sebagai senior yang baik, lebih berpengalaman, dan memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang hal-hal yang berbau anime, Lucy, Gray, dan Natsu bersedia membantu Erza dalam mengenal dunia otaku dengan lebih baik. Mereka juga merekomendasikan beberapa judul anime dari beragam genre. Natsu dan Lucy berjanji akan memberikan beberapa anime koleksi mereka pada Erza di pertemuan minggu depan.

Mungkin sekarang Erza masih sebatas anime lover, tapi melihat dengan siapa ia berteman sekarang, semua orang bisa menebak bagaimana jadinya ia nanti. Terus masuk ke dalam dunia baru.

Mereka terus mengobrol ditemani kudapan ringan hingga pukul tiga lebih. Penjaga sekolah datang dan bermaksud mengunci pintu ruangan. Lucy dan kawan-kawan terpaksa mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan bersiap pulang. Lucy memastikan kunci duplikat ruang klub miliknya sudah dibawa.

 _"Lho, memangnya di sekolah ini ada ruangan seperti ini, ya? Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting semua pintu sudah terkunci."_ Meski heran, penjaga sekolah tetap melakukan tugasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy..." Erza seperti teringat sesuatu saat menuju gerbang sekolah, "...apa Pak Makarov tahu soal perubahan ruang klub kita?"

"Eh...soal itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, Makarov yang sudah menerima laporan tentang beberapa orang mencurigakan di lingkungan sekolah pergi ke ruang Japanese Club bersama penjaga sekolah untuk memeriksa. Ia mencurigai Lucy melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizinnya. Dan benar saja, ia terperangah melihat segala fasilitas tambahan di ruangan itu.

"Jude...putrimu itu benar-benar..." Makarov hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya demi mengurangi rasa pening.

 **To be continue**

Balasan review :

Anonim : Ya. Selamat, tebakanmu benar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yosh, hari ini aku akan mulai memberi materi." Setelah teman-temannya datang, Lucy meletakkan laptop di meja dan menyalakannya. Ia juga menyiapkan sebuah buku tulis di samping laptop.

"Seperti biasa, Lucy bersemangat sekali." komentar Gray.

"Itu bagus, kan? Kurasa memang itu yang dibutuhkan klub ini." tukas Erza.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy berdiri di hadapan semuanya, sambil memegang spidol hitam. Di bagian kanan atas papan tulis tertera tanggal hari ini. Di bawahnya ada tulisan 'materi #1', yang membuat Lucy merasa sudah memulai kegiatan klub yang sebenarnya. Ia sempat merasa menyesal minggu lalu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan bersenang-senang. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri lupa agenda awal Japanese Club dan ikut menikmati berbagai fasilitas tambahan di ruang klub.

"Materi Japanese Club pertama adalah... _Jiko Shoukai!_ Memperkenalkan diri! Saat pelajaran bahasa Jerman, materi pertama yang diajarkan adalah cara memperkenalkan diri, kan? Makanya, sekarang untuk bahasa Jepang, kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Eh...bukannya materi pertama bahasa Jerman itu tentang sapaan, ya? Setelah itu baru perkenalan diri." Gray berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Begitu, ya? Ah, kau benar. Tapi untuk sapaan kita bahas minggu depan saja. Hari ini kita akan belajar _jiko shoukai_ dulu."

Lucy mulai menulis, gadis pirang itu menulis dalam huruf latin. Tak ada huruf hiragana atau katakana apalagi huruf kanji. Ia menulis beberapa kalimat perkenalan diri sederhana.

" _Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Lucy desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " Lucy berbicara dan diakhiri dengan _ojigi_.

"Apa artinya?" Erza yang bertanya. "Artinya, _hajimemashite_ bisa berarti perkenalkan atau salam kenal. _Watashi wa Lucy desu_ berarti namaku Lucy. Kalian bisa menggantinya dengan nama kalian. Dan _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ artinya senang berkenalan denganmu. Bisa juga berarti mohon kerja samanya, bisa juga mengatakan _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ atau _douzo yoroshiku_ saja. Diucapkan..." Lucy memberi garis ketiga kalimat terakhir dengan spidol merah, "... untuk menutup perkenalan atau setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri. Ini adalah cara perkenalan diri yang paling mudah," jelas Lucy, ia menulis arti dari setiap kalimat yang ditulisnya di bawah kalimat tersebut, "Gray, jangan lupa mencatat kegiatan hari ini di agenda."

Yang namanya disebut hanya mengangguk dan mulai menulis di buku catatannya, " _Jiko...shou...kai_ , tanggal..." Gray menyalakan _handphone_ -nya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini. Lalu, kembali menulis.

"Selain itu, apa ada kalimat lain yang bisa digunakan untuk perkenalan diri?" pertanyaan dari Erza membuat seluruh perhatian kembali pada Lucy. Lucy yang sebelumnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kembali mendapat ide.

"Ya, tentu saja ada. Tapi, sebelum itu, lebih baik kalian mencatat materi di papan tulis sebelum aku lanjutkan."

Setelah teman-temannya selesai menyalin, Lucy menghapus tulisan di papan tulis dan mulai menulis kalimat baru. Ia menuliskan berbagai ungkapan yang bisa dipakai saat memperkenalkan diri dan bagaimana cara menyebutkan identitas diri tambahan seperti pekerjaan dan asal daerah. Selain itu, Lucy juga menuliskan cara menanyakan nama dan asal daerah. Kemudian, dia meminta teman-temannya secara bergiliran memperkenalkan diri.

" _Hajimemashite! Natsu to moushimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " Natsu berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " sahut Lucy.

" _Hajimemashite. Ore no namae wa Gray desu. Douzo yoroshiku._ Karena kita teman, tak masalah, kan, kalau aku menggunakan _'_ ore'?"

"Emm...ya, tak apa-apa. Tapi kalau bertemu orang baru, kupikir lebih baik menggunakan ' _watashi_ ' daripada ' _ore_ '."

" _Hajimemashite. Erza Scarlet desu. Erza to yonde kudasai. Rosemary kara kimashita. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Sama seperti Lucy, Erza mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan _ojigi_. Lucy bertepuk tangan, "Perkenalan yang bagus!" pujinya.

"Nah, sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Natsu. Lucy melirik jam, sepuluh menit lagi waktu untuk JC akan berakhir.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya habis. Ada yang punya pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana cara menanyakan umur dan tempat tinggal seseorang?" kali ini Gray yang bertanya.

"Umur dan...tempat tinggal, ya? Sebentar, coba kuingat-kuingat..." Lucy membolak-balik halaman buku tulis yang dibawanya, ia juga membuka _file_ Microsoft Word di laptop. Erza menduga jika Lucy sedang mencari materi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gray. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, Lucy mengambil spidol lagi.

"Begini contohnya..."Lucy menghapus sebagian tulisan di papan tulis. Ia menjelaskan sembari menulis, "...untuk menanyakan umur, bisa mengatakan ' _Natsu-san wa nan-sai desuka_ ', dengan menyebut nama lawan bicara. Dan untuk menanyakan tempat tinggal, ' _doko ni sunde imasu ka_ '.Begitu. Oh ya, artinya, 'Natsu umur berapa tahun?' dan 'Tinggal di mana?'."

"Dan cara menjawabnya?"

"Untuk menyatakan umur, sebutkan angka, lalu dibelakangnya ditambahkan kata ' _sai_ '. Misalnya umur 16 tahun, _juu-roku-sai_. Umur 9 tahun, _kyuu-sai_. Semuanya seperti itu. Kalian harus menghafal angka untuk ini. Tapi, ada pengecualian untuk umur 1,8, dan 20 tahun. Pengucapannya menjadi berbeda.1 tahun, _issai_. 8 tahun, _hassai_. 20 tahun, _hatachi_. Kau mengerti, Gray? Oh, tambahan, kalau suatu saat nanti kalian berkenalan dengan orang Jepang, jangan menanyakan umur. Itu dianggap tidak sopan."

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan kedua?"

"Menyebutkan tempat tinggal? Pertama sebutkan nama kota...lalu partikel _ni_. Partikel ni bisa diartikan 'di'.Kita akan mempelajari partikel _ni_ lain kali. Terakhir tambahkan ' _sunde imasu_ ', jadi contohnya... _watashi wa Magnolia ni sunde imasu_ , 'Aku tinggal di Magnolia'. Sudah jelas?"

"Ya, jelas sekali." jawab Natsu dan Erza hampir bersamaan. Lucy tersenyum puas, ia kembali melihat jam, pukul 2 tepat. Waktu JC sudah selesai.

"Wah, kau pintar mengajar, Lucy,"puji Erza, "sebaiknya kau menjadi guru."

"Ya, kau juga bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Tadinya kupikir kau tidak bisa menjawabnya." tambah Gray.

"Tidak juga,"Lucy membantah, walaupun sebenarnya ia bangga mendengar pujian itu, "aku tidak pandai bicara."

"Yah...benar-benar banyak yang kucatat hari ini." Natsumemperlihatkan buku tulisnya. Dua lembar halaman pertama penuh berisi tulisan acak-acakan. Banyak coretan juga,"Oh iya, kenapa saat materi sekarang kau tidak menuliskan...huruf apa itu namanya? Hiragana?"Natsu bertanya sembari memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Karena ini baru materi pertama. Kupikir kalian akan bingung melihat huruf-huruf itu. Jadi untuk materi berikutnya, kupastikan kita akan menggunakan huruf hiragana. Lebih baik kalian mulai menghafalnya. Lagipula..." Lucy meletakkan setumpuk kartu di meja, "...ada permainan yang bisa kita mainkan, kalau sudah menghafal huruf hiragana."

Natsu, Gray, dan Erza memandang penasaran ke arah kartu berwarna hijau yang diletakkan Lucy. Kartu-kartu itu terlihat usang. Warnanya tidak lagi cerah dan kusam. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Pada kartu paling atas, ada huruf hiragana 'ru' di permukaannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gray.

"Ini namanya kartu hiragana. Sesuai namanya, huruf-huruf yang ada di kartu ini semuanya huruf hiragana. Ada juga kartu menemukan kartu katakana. Aku menemukan kartu ini saat...merenovasi ruang klub. Tadinya kartu-kartu ini ada di dalam kotak di lemari lama. Sepertinya ini milik kakak kelas kita yang sudah lulus. Aku juga punya yang seperti ini di rumah, kugunakan untuk menghafal huruf hiragana dan katakana."

Erza mengambil kartu paling atas, lalu mengamatinya, "Sepertinya ini terbuat dari kertas karton?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Ya, kita bisa membuatnya sendiri untuk berlatih dan bermain karuta."

"Karuta? Permainan apa itu? Sepertinya seru."Natsu terlihat tertarik.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau kau sudah menghafal seluruh...oh, tidak perlu, setengah huruf hiragana itu. Setelah itu, kita bisa memainkannya. Sekarang, aku yakin kalian masih ingin berada di ruang klub. Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku ke _book fair_ di taman kota. Erza, kunci ruangan ini kuserahkan padamu. Kau bisa kembalikan hari Senin." Lucy tampak terburu-buru menyimpan barang-barangnya. Ia memberikan kunci ruang klub pada Erza sebelum berpamitan, "Aku pergi ya, semua-"

"Baiklah." kata Natsu. Lucy menatapnya bingung, "Aku kan, belum selesai bicara."

"Bukan itu. Aku akan menghafalkan seluruh huruf hiragana ini." Mata Natsu terlihat berapi-api, begitu bersemangat.

"Begitu? Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kuberi batas waktu?" Lucy berbalik untuk memandang Natsu, "Kau ingin segera memainkan karuta, kan?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku betul-betul penasaran permainan seperti apa itu."

"Kau ini, setiap kali mendengar kata permainan selalu saja jadi bersemangat." Gray menghela nafas. Tetapi sepertinya Natsu tidak mendengar ucapan Gray.

"Boleh saja. Bagaimana kalau dua bulan?"

Lucy berpikir, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, itu terlalu singkat. Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau tiga bulan? Itu waktu yang pantas, kan? Pokoknya, kalau sudah tiga bulan, aku anggap sudah hafal semua. Setelah itu kita akan lanjut menghafal katakana."

"Boleh saja." jawab Gray.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan." sahut Erza.

"Eh, kalian juga?" Natsu memandang kedua temannya. Lucy tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah ia sudah memenangkan sesuatu.

"Kita lihat siapa yang berhasil menghafal semuanya...tiga bulan lagi. Salah satu dari kalian boleh membawa kartu itu kalau mau. Nah, aku pergi dulu, Levy pasti sudah menungguku. _Mata raishuu!_ " Lucy berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka yang tersisa di ruangan Japanese Club sepakat untuk membiarkan Natsu yang membawa kartu hiragana. Gray dan Erza memutuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Natsu berusaha menghafalkan huruf hiragana dengan tekun. Ia mulai menghafal pada malam hari mulai hari Sabtu. Pada hari Senin, Natsu membawa kartu itu ke sekolah dan menghafalkannya saat jam kosong-yang sebenarnya jarang didapat pada hari Senin-atau saat jam istirahat setelah pergi ke kantin.

Bahkan di hari berikutnya, ketika Natsu merasa bosan di tengah-tengah pelajaran, ia mengeluarkan kartu hiragana miliknya dan sibuk menghafal, sambil mewaspadai kehadiran sang guru, tentunya.

"Umm...Natsu Dragneel?"

Gawat, ia ketahuan. Natsu buru-buru memasukkan semua kartunya ke laci meja. Ia menatap ke depan dan mendapati Bu Aries...oh, bukan hanya bu Aries, tapi juga seisi kelas tengah memandangnya, "Kau sedang apa? Maafkan aku."

"Eh...saya...saya sedang membalas SMS, Bu!" jawab Natsu asal. Pemuda itu bahkan berpikir seandainya ia menjawab dengan jujur, Bu Aries tetap tidak akan marah. Kabarnya, guru yang entah kenapa sering meminta maaf tanpa diketahui apakah ia benar-benar bersalah atau tidak ini sangat menghargai kejujuran muridnya. Begitulah yang Natsu dengar.

" _Jawabanmu terlalu terang-terangan, bodoh! Setidaknya pikirkan jawaban yang lebih wajar dan masuk akal!_ " pikir Gray, ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia yang berada di posisi Natsu.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, SMS-nya dilanjutkan nanti saja, ya. Maafkan aku." Setelah itu, Bu Aries kembali menerangkan pelajaran. Natsu pun kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya walaupun ia masih merasa bosan.

Dalam Japanese Club minggu ini, Lucy mengulang kembali materi minggu lalu. Ia juga menjelaskan materi baru tentang ucapan salam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal hafalan teman-temannya.

Tetapi, pada minggu berikutnya, putri tunggal keluarga Heartfilia itu menanyakan perkembangan hafalan mereka. Ia juga meminta mereka untuk menunjukkan hasil hafalannya masing-masing.

"Eh, kenapa kau menagih sekarang? Bukannya tenggat waktunya masih lama?" tanya Gray heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu hafalan kalian sudah sampai mana. Saat ini, tidak masalah kalau kalian belum menghafal semuanya."

Akhirnya, Lucy mencatat hasil hafalan teman-temannya, "Hmm...hafalan kalian lumayan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat murid lain atau guru, tapi menurutku ini sudah bagus. Tingkatkan lagi, ya. Dan yang sudah kalian hafal jangan dilupakan. Kalau sudah banyak yang dihafal, kita akan bermain karuta. _Ganbatte, ne!_ "

"Siap, _sensei_!" Natsu meletakkan tangannya di pelipis, posisi memberi hormat.

"Jangan panggil aku _sensei_!"

Minggu berikutnya, Natsu masih tetap berusaha meningkatkan hafalannya. Tetapi ia mulai merasa bosan dengan cara menghafalnya. Terkadang, ia menemui Lucy di kelasnya saat jam istirahat jika ia merasa kesulitan.

"Lucy!"

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Lucy yang tidak menyangka akan didatangi Natsu bertanya.

"Hehehe...maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tiga hari kemudian juga...

" _Sensei_!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan panggil aku _sensei_. Nah, kali ini ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu menghafal."

Lucy membuka tasnya, ia mencari sesuatu di antara buku-buku yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamus kecil. Ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Natsu.

"Karena aku sudah menduga kau akan datang lagi, jadi aku membawa ini sejak kosakata yang ada di kamus itu menggunakan huruf hiragana dan katakana. Aku pikir itu cocok untuk orang yang sedang menghafal sepertimu."

Natsu membolak-balik halaman kamus yang diberikan Lucy. Ia takjub melihat isinya. Sebagian besar kosakata di kamus itu ditandai dengan spidol berwarna-warni. Ada yang diberi tanda titik dan ada juga yang ditandai dengan tanda centang.

"Lucy, apa maksudnya semua kata yang kamu tandai ini?"

"Oh, itu maksudnya kosakata yang sudah kuhafal. Aku menandainya untuk melihat sebanyak apa kosakata yang sudah kuketahui."

"Hebat!

"Biasa kebiasaanku sejak masih kecil. Karena kau juga suka anime, kusarankan kau belajar banyak dari sana. Dengarkan dialog atau percakapan karakternya, setelah itu cobalah untuk menuliskan kalimat atau kalau itu terlalu sulit, cukup satu kata saja dalam hiragana...pokoknya lakukan sebisamu. Ah, tapi silakan saja kalau kau punya cara lain untuk menghafal dan memperbanyak kosakata."

"Baik, terima kasih atas sarannya." Natsu kembali menuju ke kelasnya. Tak lupa membawa kamus dari Lucy.

"Dia bersemangat sekali, ya." Ujar Levy yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan. Kedatangan Natsu membuat kegiatan menyantap bekal mereka tertunda.

"Ya...memang begitulah dia."

Menjelang tenggat waktu, kegiatan di Japanese Club dihentikan selama dua minggu karena adanya ujian tengah semester. Para anggota JC tetap hadir di ruang klub, namun bukan untuk menjalankan klub seperti biasanya. Mereka menggantinya dengan kegiatan belajar bersama membahas materi pelajaran dan soal-soal. Dan...Gray tidak perlu mencatat kegiatan sementara ini dalam buku catatannya.

 **To be continue**


End file.
